There is an ongoing need in the fragrance industry to provide new chemicals to give perfumers and other persons the ability to create new fragrances for perfumes, colognes and personal care products. Those with skill in the art appreciate how small differences in chemical structures can result in unexpected and significant differences in odor, notes and characteristics of molecules. These variations allow perfumers and other persons to apply new compounds in creating new fragrances.